


Love Me

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Free Me Series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Artist Harry Osborn, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Italian Peter Parker, Italian Tony Stark, Light Angst, M/M, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is Tony's Stark's Adopted child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter Parker is in love with both Harley and Harry. When the two make him decided, Peter must figure out who he loves more, but what if he loves them both equally.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Free Me Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768429
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Love is Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be all fluff but now it is light angst.

Harry got there as soon as the doctors permitted nonfamily into the room. He was by Peter’s side in seconds. He hadn’t expected to see his boyfriend in a good mood. He was actually expecting the worst. He grinned as he saw Harry.

“Harry!” Peter said. Harry looked him over as if he would see something wrong with his boyfriend. 

“You okay?” Harry asked. 

“I’m fine,” Peter said.

“He is a fighter,” Harley said as Harry noticed the other boy for the first time. Peter grinned

“Harry, this is Harley. Harls, this is Harry,” Peter said. Harry nodded but Harley watched the other boy as if he knew something that Harry didn’t. Peter watched as Harry asked about him. He had hurt his Harry and Harry didn’t know. He would tell him. 

“I heard a lot about you,” Harley said. 

“I have heard nothing about you,” Harry said.

“We just meet,” Harley said. 

“On the last day?” Harry asked.

“Harley was in captivity with me,” Peter said. Harry realized that this boy was with his Peter when Peter was gone. He had been there when Harry couldn’t have been. He had to thank the boy some way but Harley seemed to focus on Peter whose focus was on the tv. Harry turned to see that Star Wars was playing. He shouldn’t be surprised. Peter had loved the movies since they were kids. 

“You are okay?” Harry asked.

“I’m fine,” Peter said. 

“I just want to make sure my boyfriend,” Harry said, putting emphasis on the word. “Is safe after being in captivity for so long.”

“I rather not talk about the pains I went through while I was gone,” Peter admitted. He looked at Harley who smiled back at him before Peter went to get up saying he would be back. Harry looked at Harley.

“I get he is your boyfriend,” Harley said. “He made sure that I knew.”

“He is someone special,” Harry said. Harley seemed to agree. “Is he really okay?” 

“No,” Harley said. “He is lying to keep you from knowing the truth.”

“How bad was it?” Harry asked.

“Worse for him than me,” Harley said. 

“Peter is a fighter though,” Harry said. “Tony yelled at me for a good minute when I came home without his son. He thought I was to blame.” 

“You weren’t. Richard was after Peter for other things,” Harley said. 

“Peter is something special,” Harry said.

“He is,” Harley said. Peter came back in as Harry cuddled the boy as he laid in the bed.

“I think I might get some shut-eye,” Peter muttered. “Night loves.” Harry and Harley looked at each other. Harry wanted to ask but he saw Harley’s eyes and knew he should wait until the boys were better to ask. Something had happened. Harry put that much together. 

“He told me about you before anything happened. He didn’t think we were getting out or that if we did you would have moved on. I figured it was the opposite. No one can leave Peter once they have met him,” Harley said.

“Was he planning on telling me?” Harry asked.

“Knowing Peter he was,” Harley said. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s hard not to fall for Peter Parker,” Harry said. 

“I still feel bad for practically stealing your boyfriend,” Harley said. Harry smiled as he watched Peter sleep peacefully.

“Peter will tell me with time. I’ll just pretend I didn’t know. I will still love him even if he chooses to love you instead. He is a good person and I love him for being a good person,” Harry said. Peter mumbled something in his sleep as he turned to face Harley and Harry wondered if it was true that he was losing his boyfriend. 

~

Peter awoke and the first words were  _ Harley and Harry _ . He looked to see both boys asleep. Harry was cuddled up next to him while Harley was asleep facing him. His mind wished they were both in his bed. He realized at the moment, he loved them both. He didn’t want to be away from them. He didn’t understand and he had to tell them. Harry woke and kissed his cheek. He noticed Harley starting to move as well. 

“You doing okay, amour?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. I was just thinking about something,” Peter said. 

“Something good?” Harry asked.

“Something that makes no sense but I will figure it out,” Peter said. 

“How about you figure out getting better first?” Harry suggested.

“I am better,” Peter mumbled. 

“Sure you are,” Harley said as the nurse came in to do a check before telling them that they should be able to leave today if all the testing came back well.

“That is scary,” Harley said.

“Why because of my test?” Peter asked.

“No that the test could come back negative,” Harley said. “I forgot about all the things Richard did to you that will affect your results.” Harry looked worried as Peter looked at Harley annoyed.

“I’m fine. I just happen to be a living miracle,” Peter said. Harry looked even more worried now. 

“Cho said Peter shouldn’t be alive but he was able to survive because of his DNA,” Harley explained. Harry looked at Harley and then at Peter. 

“When were you going to bring this up?” Harry asked.

“When I knew you wouldn’t freak out,” Peter said. Harry rolled his eyes. His boyfriend had meant never by that comment. 

“Peter,” Harley said, disappointed but the other boy gave him the puppy eyes in retaliation. Harry laughed as Harley looked at the boy not understanding why the eyes were affecting him. Harry kissed his boyfriend’s cheek as Peter froze. He melted into the kiss but he took a minute to think about something and Harry saw his boyfriend lost in his thoughts again. 

~

Peter knew he had to tell Harry and Harley. They were getting their check-ups for the day and he couldn’t say anything around the doctors. He trusted Cho but he didn’t trust the others. Once they were done for the day, Harry brought him some candy from France that he must have got on his last trip. 

“Thanks,” Peter said. Harry nodded.

“How are you doing?” Harry asked.

“Fine,” Peter said. “We need to talk.”

“How about once you are released,” Harry said.

“How about now,” Peter said.

“We can wait,” Harry said. Harley watched the two.

“This is big though,” Peter said. “I was with Harley during those months I was away.”

“I figured,” Harry said. “We were friends before we were lovers.”

“That’s not what I meant by that,” Peter said. Harry looked confused at his boyfriend.

“You did not sleep with Harley?” Harry asked.

“I did, but this isn’t me trying to break up with you,” Peter said. Harley looked away. He was wondering why he even fell for someone in a relationship. 

“Then what are you trying to say?” Harry asked.

“I think I am in love with both of you,” Peter said. Harley and Harry looked at each other wondering how they got into this situation where the boy they love ended up loving both of them. 

“How about we talk about this later?” Harley asked. “When we are both better. This is a conversation best behind closed doors.” Peter nodded. Harry didn’t know what to say. His boyfriend was in love with the both of them. How was he supposed to compete with someone for Peter’s attention?

“I’m going to get some fresh air,” Harry said. Peter nodded as Harry left for a bit. Harry ended up calling Ned and telling him how Peter was doing. He kept details to a minimum. Harley watched as Peter turned on another movie. Harley saw how worried he was.

“He isn’t going to leave you,” Harley said. 

“I hope not,” Peter said. “We have been together for a while now. I don’t know what I will do if he leaves me because of everything. I am a terrible boyfriend.”

“You haven’t won the best award, but you aren’t terrible. You were in a place where everything was a mess and you were at your weakest,” Harley said.

“If we had met at a different time, do you think our relationship would have been different?” Peter asked.

“Maybe,” Harley said. Harry came back in and updated his friend on Ned. The two had a common friend who was currently worried about Peter. Harley thought about back home. He had no friends. Peter had been his first friend. He was someone who cared about Harley. Harley watched as the two talked. He would gladly let Peter Parker Stark break his heart. Even if they just ended up being friends, it would be better than nothing with the boy. 

~

Tony Stark was reading the files. It was something he started doing since the mention of the experiment. Peter was listed as experiment one which pissed off Tony. This was his son and he was just given a number. Richard really had not cared about Peter at all. Tony was glad that he took in the boy. Peter was raised in a better place. He had loved his son even if he had a poor way of showing it. He saw some notes about experiment two but nothing on Harley. He flipped back and something caught his eyes.

_ The experiment does not show signs consistent with the Black Widow. He seeks love and does not eat the love when they have fulfilled their use. _

Tony read through that a few times before it hit him. 

“FRIDAY, I need any security footage that Nat and Clint scavaged,” Tony said. He opened the files as soon as he got them and watched through to see that Peter and Harley were the only two that were ever in the room. Clint came in after a while to talk to Tony when he saw the man looking over the videos. 

“Do you think we missed something?” Clint asked.

“When you got there, where were Peter and Harley?” Tony asked.

“They were in a room together,” Clint said. 

“How close did they seem to each other?” Tony asked. Clint realized what he was talking about.

“Tony, Peter and Harley had their beds together but I figured that was because they had nightmares. I read through the reports like you did. They were both…” Tony stopped Clint.

“Experiment one is referring to Peter and Experiment two is referring to Abby, but there is nothing about Harley in the reports or so I thought,” Tony said. 

“Did we all miss something?” Clint asked.

“I need to keep something from Norman,” Tony said. “Where is Peter?”

“He is in the hospital room with Harley and Harry. The three were chatting last time I walked by. Harry and Peter were cuddling. Harry hasn’t left since he got here,” Clint said. Tony looked at the monitors of the Medbay and saw his son with Harry. The two were cuddled as Harley and Harry were talking. Peter would say something occasionally. They all seemed to be getting along and Tony felt bad for thinking his son would cheat on Harry but if he did then Peter would tell him or at least he assumed that Peter would tell him. Tony looked over the reports but it was haunting him. What if his son did something while he was there? What if something happened that they all missed. 

“FRIDAY, make sure no one but the Avengers and SHIELD can get pages seventy-three of the reports,” Tony said. Tony would rather not have Norman Osborn on his case because of a break in the deal. He knew that Norman wanted the deal because he thought he could get Tony’s company. 

“I have limited the view to only those who need to know,” FRIDAY told him. Tony went to check on his son. He needs to spend time with his boy if he was going to see if Peter would tell him the truth and see how the boy would react to both boys. He had to find out if there was something to worry about before Norman Osborn found out. 


	2. Harry or Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make Peter make a decision that Peter can't make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't say this in the first chapter because I was busy work on book four but this will update every Sunday. 
> 
> Also the book that follows will start wants all of this is posted so don't worry about feeling like you will read this only for me to take a year to post the next one. All of the main story will post one after the other.

Peter and Harley were glad to be getting released from the hospital. They smiled as they walked out and got to go up to the penthouse. Tony explained how he had got them some online stuff so they could catch up and that they would have to be homeschooled. Both boys seemed fine with that though. 

“I think we will be fine,” Harley said. Peter nodded as they laid down as Tony fretted over both boys. Harry came after school and began to do the same with only Peter. Peter was sick of it but he knew that it was going to happen. Harry and Tony both were worried about him because of what happened. Harley was still dealing with his losses but he seemed to be doing better. Harley even talked about how he wouldn’t mind going out if they were able to. Harley didn’t know if Peter and Harry were dating or just friends. The conversation never got brought up again for either boy to say anything to Peter. Harley, Peter, and Harley all cuddled on the couch with Peter in the middle and Peter would cuddle up to both so Harley was still confused. Harry was as well. He wanted to know if he was still able to hold Peter like he used to but he didn’t know which one he wanted to date. He couldn’t be with both of them. Society would frown upon that but Peter seemed to not bring up the conversation at all as he focused on spending time with both of them. Harley had even asked him a week ago, but Harry was unsure about it as well. The two just figured that Peter would bring it up when he was ready to talk about it. 

~

“Can we go out to Central Park?” Peter asked Harley. Harley agreed as Peter showed him and held onto the other boy as they went to places in Central Park. At the end of the day, Peter kissed Harley. Harley was shocked but he took the kiss with pride. He felt bad for Harry but he figured that Peter and Harry had a talk about this already. Peter had mentioned a great first date before he left back to his room. Harley smiled as he watched Peter slip into his room before he followed suit. Harley and Peter went on a few more dates as the months went on. Harley hadn’t seen Harry around that much but Peter didn’t talk about it. 

“So when can I meet your friends?” Harley asked.

“Soon. I want to take things slow,” Peter said but there was something else in his voice when he said that. Harley wondered if he was hiding something from Harley but he didn’t bring it up. Harley saw Tony and asked if he had seen Harry around recently.

“He was over just yesterday. Did you miss him showing up?” Tony asked, confused.

“I was just wondering. Peter hasn’t really let me and Harry near each other but I know they would have to be still hanging out. They have been friends for so long,” Harley said.

“They knew each other since they were really little,” Tony said. “Norman and I don’t get along but those boys are like two peas in a pod. Peter tells Harry everything. They don’t keep secrets from each other.” Harley wondered if Peter was keeping one secret from his friend as he went to find Peter. When he couldn’t find the boy he asked FRIDAY where he was. 

“Baby Stark has left the facility with Harry,” FRIDAY said. Harley knew something was up and that he would have to confront Peter but for now, he promised Pepper that he would watch Pepper for her.

~

Harry was surprised when Peter told him that he was still going to be with him. Harry figured that Peter would choose Harley. The two boys had more in common. Peter would still take him on dates but something was up. Harry would suggest spending time at the tower and Peter would change the topic and suggest going somewhere else or if they did they hung out on the guest floor. 

“I haven’t seen Harley recently,” Harry brought up. 

“He is busy,” Peter said. Harry enjoyed talking to the other boy so he figured he would have to find the time when Peter wasn’t pushing him away from talking to him. Harry was suspicious that Peter was hiding something. He decided to talk to Tony one day.

“Peter isn’t here,” Tony said as Harley met him in his office.

“He isn’t?” Harry asked.

“He went out with Harley a while ago. The two spend a lot of time together when you aren’t around,” Tony said. Harry was worried that Peter wasn’t telling him everything.

“Oh,” Harry said. “Did I do something to upset Harley?” Tony looked at Harry confused.

“Harley was just asking about you the other day,” Tony said.

“Peter won’t bring me around him and I was wondering if maybe he was mad because Peter and I are dating,” Harry said.

“I’m guessing you know about that,” Tony said. Harry seemed surprised.

“Peter told you?” Harry said. 

“Oh no, the boy wouldn’t tell me if he was sleeping with someone. I read the reports about what Richard was trying to do to my boy,” Tony said. “He mentioned something and it was the only logical conclusion after watching security tapes.”

“Oh,” Harry said. “I know he really likes Harley and I wouldn’t be shocked if he leaves me for him.”

“Peter loves you. He fought to be with you,” Tony said.

“But he also loves Harley,” Harry said. “He told us both that he loved us both.” Tony didn’t know what to tell this boy. He figured his son would be straight with both boys but he wasn’t. Tony did the only thing he could think of. He took out a piece of paper and wrote down Harley’s number.

“That is Harley’s number so you can talk to him,” Tony said. “He may know more than I would about my son and what is going on between the three of you.” Harry nodded as he took the number figuring he would call Harley later when he was back from his day out.

~

Harley had not expected the phone call. He had hoped he could get Harry’s number but apparently Harry focused on getting his number.

“I’m sorry to bug you,” Harry has said after making sure Harley knew it was him.

“I was just about to start studying,” Harley said. “But I can talk for a while. I missed our talks.”

“I did as well,” Harry said. “But I wanted to talk about something else.”

“Peter?” Harley asked.

“Yes,” Harry said. “He hasn’t been letting us hang out and I’m scared to know the truth but I kinda need to know the truth.”

“He hasn’t mentioned you besides saying he was going to hang out with you and when I try to bring you up he is quick to change the conversation,” Harley said.

“It is the same with you,” Harry said. “I asked our friends but they haven’t noticed the change.”

“Funny. He won’t even let me meet them,” Harley said. “I asked once but he said he wasn’t ready for me to meet his friends.”

“Why wouldn’t he want you to meet them?” Harry asked. “He is always talking about you and they said to bring you next time but he always says you have to study.”

“Weird,” Harley said. “Maybe we can talk to him together?” Harry agreed as the two of them planned an intervention for Peter.

~

Peter came out of his room ready for his date with Harry when he saw both boys together. He looked between them worried that the other might have said something. Neither of them noticed him as they talked about some movie that they had both seen.

“Hey?” Peter said. They both smiled.

“Hey Peter,” They both said.

“Harry and I were about to leave,” Peter said.

“Actually we are going to all talk,” Harry said. Harley sat down and Harry followed suit as they waited for Peter to join them. Peter sat across from the two.

“Tony gave me Harley’s number,” Harry said. “Apparently you haven’t been forthcoming.”

“I can explain,” Peter said.

“Tell us why you weren’t honest in the first place,” Harley said. 

“I knew if I told you both that you would make me decide,” Peter said. “I wanted to properly date you both before I made any decisions.” Both of them looked at him as if he now had a decision that had to differ from the original one that was handed to them weeks ago when Peter admitted to liking both boys.

“Well?” Harley asked.

“You both are very different,” Peter said. 

“We know this,” Harry said.

“I like how Harley will focus on a project and lose focus on the rest of the world and I like how Harry will get so into his art that he loses track of time but if I text either of you that you are here in a minute. I like how Harley always smells like the lab and Harry always smells like sandalwood. I like how Harley makes me feel safe when he hugs me and Harry always makes me feel at home,” Peter said. 

“That doesn’t answer the question,” Harley said.

“You guys are asking a question that I can’t answer. You keep asking me to choose between the two of you and I can’t,” Peter said. “I love you both and I want to love you both. I don’t want to choose one or the other so please don’t make me choose.”

“Peter,” Harley said. “The world-”

“I don’t care about the world!” Peter shouted. “I don’t care what it thinks or says! I care about what I want and what feels right for me and I cannot imagine a world without you two in my life so don’t make me choose to live in one!”

“Peter, baby,” Harry started but Peter was too worked up. He was angry. He didn’t want to be told how he should act because the world couldn’t accept stuff. 

“Why should I care?” Peter asked them. 

“Because you are an influential person,” Harley reminded Peter. Peter looked at him and Harley wished he hadn’t said anything. Peter was pissed off and neither of them could calm the boy down. Harley and Harry watched Peter as he ranted about the world. Harley looked at Harry and knew what had to be done.

“I think we should just be friends,” Harley told Peter. Peter froze.

“Harls,” Peter said. 

“No, you said you can’t make the decision so I’m making it for you. You are going to date Harry and I will try dating other people. If anything it will help me with meeting new people,” Harley said. Harry was just as surprised but what Harley was saying. He figured that he should be the one to end things but he watched as Harley walked out of the room. Harry told Peter to stay as he went to check on his friend. Harley was on his bed trying to hold back the tears. 

“I was about to say something. You should have let me say something,” Harry said.

“You two have a longer connection. I didn’t want to ruin it for you,” Harley said. 

“He cares about you just as much as he cares about me,” Harry said.

“Make him happy for us both,” Harley said. 

“I will try,” Harry said as he went to comfort his boyfriend. Harley grabbed a stuffed animal that Peter had won him on coney island. 

_ “You like llamas,” Peter had said as he saw the stuffed animal. _

_ “I told you this already,” Harley reminded him. _

_ “I’m going to get you one,” Peter said as he went and one the stuffed animal for Harley. Harley held it tight for the rest of the night. Peter smiled as he watched Harley.  _

_ “Thank you,” Harley had said. _

_ “No problem, Querido,” Peter said.  _

Harley now laid alone as Harry tried to comfort Peter in the other room.


	3. I Love You Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can't stop thinking about Harley, Harley still cares about Peter, and Harry thinks about leaving Peter so he knows he is happy.

Peter couldn’t stop thinking about Harley when he was not with Harry. He loved Harry but he also missed Harley. Harley had been avoiding him for two weeks now. He missed having Harley in his arms. Harry was awesome and it was nice to be back with his boyfriend but he missed the other boy who he had fallen in love with. 

“You okay?” Harry would ask.

“I’m fine,” Peter would say. He wasn’t though. He was missing part of his heart. He couldn’t lose the other half though. He knew if he said something that Harry would leave him as well. He couldn’t lose either of his boys. 

“Peter,” Harry said when they were watching a movie. “Are you really okay? No lies.”

“No,” Peter admitted. 

“Oh,” Harry said.

“I miss him so much,” Peter admitted. Harry knew that he would not stop loving the boy but it hurt so much.

“Should I give you some time?” Harry asked.

“Some time for what?” Peter asked.

“You basically broke up with Harley,” Harry said.

“So?” Peter said. “You being away would not help the situation.”

“Okay,” Harry said. He held Peter as Peter told Harry about how much he would miss him if he was gone.

~

It had been two weeks since Peter confessed and Harry noticed that Peter had not changed. Harry was worried. He was missing Harley. Harry had gone to find Harley who didn’t look much better.

“How is he?” Harley asked.

“He misses you,” Harry said.

“I can’t tear you two apart,” Harley said.

“You won’t,” Harry said. “I’m going to leave him so you two can be together.” 

“You know Peter won’t like that at all,” Harley said.

“It would be better than knowing I’m hurting him by tearing the two of you apart. He is happy when I am around but I don’t think he is happy when I am not. I can’t let him not be happy. I will feel bad knowing I am the reason that he is not happy,” Harry said. Harley tried to argue, but Harry wouldn’t have it. 

“Give it a day before you do anything,” Harley said. Harry agreed even though it had been two weeks since he came up with this idea.”

~

Norman Osborn noticed his son was not happy. He wondered if the Stark boy finally broke his son’s heart. Tony would have been happy if he did. He had hated Harry and Peter dating just as much as Norman did. 

“Did I miss why you are sulking?” Norman asked.

“I am thinking of breaking up with Peter,” Harry said. Norman seemed confused. The Stark boy had not broken his son’s heart?

“How come?” Norman asked.

“He is great but I don’t think he is happy all the time and it would be for the best if I ended things so he can be happy all the time,” Harry said. Norman didn’t understand but he let his son believe his thoughts. Norman watched Harry leave for school before he opened the file to the report that he had some men find for him. It was Richard Parker’s, the man who kidnapped Peter Stark, reports. He had been creating some type of experiment that had failed. It only worked if the child was born with the DNA which was not something that Norman could use. He looked at the data and saw there was a page missing. What was SHIELD hiding from the rest of the world? Norman called up some people seeing if they could find the missing page but no one had access. Only high-level SHIELD agents and the avengers. 

“What are you really hiding from me this time, Stark?” Norman asked as he had someone do a security background on Richard Parker. Maybe there was a connection between Tony and Richard that Norman didn’t know about.

~

Tony Stark had noticed his son had been acting strangely. He also noticed that Harley was not hanging around Peter as much.

“Did I miss something?” Tony had asked Harley one day while the boy was in the lab. 

“I need some space,” is all Harley said as he focused back on his project.

“Space after what?” Tony asked.

“Look I don’t ask you about your relationships so why are you asking me about mine,” Harley said frustrated.

“Because my son is moping,” Tony said.

“Well he wouldn’t make a decision so I made it for him. He is spoiled and you let him be spoiled. He thinks he can just get what he wants and that there will be no consequences but there are and he needs to learn that,” Harley said frustrated. 

“What consequences?” Tony asked.

“I don’t want the world to think of him as wrong,” Harley said. “He thinks he is above the world and I just want him to realize that the world will tear his ideas and mock them.”

“What ideas?” Tony asked, confused by the conversation that he was having. He just wanted to make sure that Peter and Harley were getting along but apparently there was something else going on.

“Look this isn’t my place to tell you,” Harley said finally. 

“Oh so now you can’t give me your views when you just told me that my son is wrong and that he needs to learn a lesson and grow up,” Tony was a little annoyed at this point.

“Ask Peter,” Harley said.

“Is this about what happened when you both were away?” Tony asked. Harley looked at him confused.

“I read the reports, Harley. I know that you two were intimate,” Tony said. Harley let out a sigh.

“Then you know that Peter falls too hard for people and that he thinks that he is always right and that love is love no matter what type of love,” Harley said.

“If you are saying you broke up anything you had with my son because he had a boy-” Tony went to say but Harley looked at him annoyed.

“This isn’t about what happened there or what happened before. This is about Peter thinking it’s alright to date more than one person. He thinks that just because he has money that he can throw it at his problem,” Harley said.

“That’s not Peter,” Tony said.

“Oh yeah, then why won’t he accept that a three-person relationship isn’t plausible,” Harley asked.

“My son believes that he is right most of the time. Maybe he thinks you three could pull off such a relationship. Maybe he wants to piss off someone?” Tony suggested. Harley looked at Tony confused.

“You would be fine with your son with more than one person,” Harley said,

“Peter makes his own decisions. He had for years. I would rather he only date one person then to date two because it would make things complicated but if that is what he wants then I will do everything in my power to support my son because last time I didn’t support Peter, I almost lost him,” Tony said. Harley listened to what Tony said. It was still illogical but maybe they could make it work. Harley said he wanted to think for a bit as Tony watched the boy leave.

“Please not be true,” Tony muttered before getting back to work. He could not deal with the fall out from Norman.

~

Harry met Peter and asked Harley to be there. He needed both boys for what he was going to say. 

“Peter,” Harry said. “I can’t watch you hurt when I know I am the one causing it so I want you and Harley to get back together. I’ll back off and we can still be friends.” 

“You guys are going to make a loop of this aren’t you,” Peter said accusing the two of them as he looked at them both frustrated. 

“Peter,” Harry said.

“No don’t Peter me. I told you what I want and I want that,” Peter said. “I don’t just want one of you. I want both of you. If I lose one of you then I lose half my heart to the other one. I can’t deal with not having both of you in my life. I need you both in my life.”

“Peter may be on to something,” Harley said. Harry looked at him like he was crazy.

“Have we all lost our minds now and think that Peter’s idea of all three of us dating is actually a good idea?” Harry said.

“Look, we can both date Peter and Peter can see if he likes one of us more. If not, he still had both of us and we can all be close. Peter is an amazing person who I can’t lose again,” Harley said.

“I know he is amazing but we can’t seriously be going along with his idea,” Harry said. 

“There are worse ideas,” Harley said. Harry looked at Peter who was using his puppy dog eyes. Harry couldn’t resist those.

“Alright,” Harry said as he looked at the two boys who cheered before they went to pull Harry into a hug. Harry knew that this was going to be very new and that they would have to take things at their own pace.

“Can we have a movie cuddle party?” Peter asked.

“Of course,” Harley said. Peter ran to go make the popcorn.

“Why did you agree?” Harry asked.

“I can’t see him sad and I know without you that he would be sad. He was miserable when I wasn’t there and you two have known each other longer,” Harley said. 

“You think his dad is going to be cool with this?” Harry asked.

“His dad isn’t going to say anything. Tony doesn’t want to lose Peter again. He feels bad about losing him before. I think he is worried about his son but most parents worry about their kids,” Harley said. 

“I worry about Peter,” Harry said. “He has been going through a lot lately and with the whole ‘my dad isn’t my bio dad’ thing, he took that really hard. He had looked up to Tony his whole life and I don’t think he even expected that. It was a big shock for me as well. The two of them act so much alike.”

“They do,” Harley said. “I just want Peter to be happy and I think if this will make him happy then I can try this and see how it works even if I am worried about how the world will see him.”

“Mr. Cute and Innocent?” Harry asked sarcastically. “The world thinks Peter Stark is an angel and that any picture of him that would contradict that claim is a fraud. He told me once that he wanted to tear down every pleasant picture that the PR team posted so he can just have all the ones that are real.”

“What does his dad think about that?” Harley asked.

“Wouldn’t know with Tony,” Harry said. “Tony wasn’t always the best dad, but that has definitely changed since Peter had got back. I think Tony feels bad for not being there for his son.” 

“He does,” Harley said. “I see how he is around Peter and Morgan. Those two are the light in the darkness. He needs them more than anything in the world.” Peter came back and smiled at the two.

“What are you two talking about?” Peter asked.

“You,” they both said. Peter blushed as they led him to the living room.

“Can we watch Star Wars?” Peter asked. 

“If that is what you want to watch,” Harley said. Peter grinned as he sat down. Both boys took his side as he cuddled up next to them. Tony later found them all three laying on the couch. He was confused for a bit but he figured he should let Norman know his son was asleep and that he would be spending the night from the looks of it. Norman didn’t reply but Tony figured the man was busy. Tony looked at the three seeing how the other two seemed to be protecting Peter by keeping him in the middle. 


	4. Harry and Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter leaves the two boys alone to bond with each other.

“It will just be a week,” Peter told them. “Dad and Pepper want to have a family trip of just the four of us.”

“But what are we supposed to do while you are gone?” Harley asked.

“You do realize that I am leaving both of you here alone,” Peter reminded them. 

“But Harley isn’t you,” Harry said.

“I’m right here,” Harley said. Peter smiled at both of them.

“Use the time to get to know each other,” Peter said. Harley and Harry looked at him upset with this idea. Peter finished packing his bag and saw the two boys looking at him with pleading eyes.

“I will call every night,” Peter said.

“But we want you here,” Harley said.

“You are the only reason we all hang out,” Harry said.

“This is why you both need bonding time,” Peter said. He kissed both of their cheeks as he went to bring his stuff to the living room. Tony and Pepper seemed excited about this trip. 

“You will be okay home alone?” Tony asked Harley.

“Harry said he is okay to spend the week here. I plan to catch up on school work and binge movies with Harry,” Harley said. 

“Behave while we are gone and please no parties boys,” Tony said.

“It will just be us two,” Harley said. 

“No one else, Dr. Stark,” Harry said. 

“Better not,” Tony muttered. Morgan gave Harley a hug before they left. Peter hugged them both saying that he would call them when they made it to Italy. Harley and Harry watched the family leave as the two already missed Peter. They laid on the couch wondering what they were going to do. They ended up turning on Lilo and Stitch as they watched the movie it hit close to him. Harley had to refind a family after losing his and Harry whose father had pushed him away and had ended up as part of the Stark family. No matter what others said. The two snuggled close as they watched the movie. They both missed that Peter wasn’t there, but after a while, they focused on the other. Peter called after they started on the second season of the series after they figured they should just binge-watch all the content. 

“You guys alright?” Peter asked, worried about them.

“We will be fine without you, Stark,” Harry said as he watched Peter huff with annoyance. 

“I wish I was there,” Peter said.

“We wish you were here too,” Harley said. Peter smiled at the two. 

“See you both in a few days I guess,” Peter said before he had to hang up since his dad wanted him to try to sleep and get on a schedule close to the time zone that he was in. Harley and Harry cuddled through the rest of the series and the last movie before they ordered pizza and decided what else to watch. 

“How about we watch The Little Mermaid?” Harley suggested. Harry agreed. Harry never got to watch Disney movies until he met Peter. His dad frowned upon them. 

“Sure,” Harry said as Harley had the next movie set up. Harry noticed how Harley would sit and how he would be so focused on the movie like Peter but whereas Peter would give away things, Harley seemed more focused on what was going on and seemed to not give anything away. 

“You’re staring,” Harley said.

“Sorry. I was just wondering why Peter loves you,” Harry said.

“My personality shines out over the rest,” Harley jokes. He saw Harry staring at him again. “I guess we just clicked with the daddy issues and being in captivity.” 

“I understand the daddy issues thing,” Harry said. 

“My dad left only to come back and take me away,” Harley said.

“My dad started ignoring me after my mother died,” Harry said. “She passed when I was young from cancer.”

“I’m sorry,” Harley said.

“As I said I was young,” Harry said. 

“I lost my mom recently,” Harley said. Harry didn’t know that. He saw the tears threatening to fall. He pulled Harley close and whispered sweet nothings in French. Something that he had done for Peter many times when Peter was going through something. Harley fell asleep on the couch and Harry held the other boy as he slept. He didn’t want to move him. Rather he was okay and knew he was safe.  _ Harley makes me feel safe _ , Peter had told Harry once. Harry felt safe with Harley as if he was with Peter. 

~

Harley and Harry were laying on the couch. They learned that they had a lot in common besides daddy issues. 

“What movie next?” Harley asked.

“I was wondering if we could try something,” Harry said. Harley seemed confused. “I have been wondering why Peter likes you so much.” Harley seemed to freeze.

“He likes us both silly,” Harley said. 

“Je veux t'embrasser,” Harry said.

“I don’t know what you just said,” Harley said. 

“I said I want to kiss you,” Harry said. Harley seemed surprised by that. 

“Why?” Harley asked.

“See if I can figure out why Peter loves you,” Harry said.

“That is not rational,” Harley said.

“Then make me think rationally,” Harry said as he moved closer. He was in Harley’s space but Harley didn’t seem to mind it as he met Harry’s lips. Harry moved away after a while so he caught his breath. Harley seemed to think about things for a bit. 

“That was amazing,” Harry muttered. 

“Peter was right,” Harley said. 

“That I am an amazing kisser,” Harry said.

“No, that you are so wonderful,” Harley said. Harry jumped when his phone went off. It was from Peter. 

“Do we tell him?” Harry asked.

“No, not yet,” Harley said. “Tell him we can’t video call.” 

“Why?” Harry said.

“Have you seen how we look?” Harley said. “Peter would know. Say that we both can talk but that we both are in PJs.” Harry nodded as he texted Peter. Peter ended up calling them back.

“Hey guys,” Peter said. 

“Hey Peter,” Harry said.

“Hey,” Harley said. 

“How are you both right now?” Peter asked.

“Good,” Harry said.

“Missing you,” Harley said. 

“I’m missing you both,” Peter said. “Dad has mandated that we only speak Italian but Mom got me away for a bit so I can speak English. I guess he is really big on getting back to his roots cause Nonna Maria spoke Italian so we need to know it.” 

“I can’t speak another language so thank you for speaking English for me,” Harley said.

“I can translate but I am a little rusty,” Harry said. 

“Don’t worry. As I said Mom took care of it,” Peter said. “That’s another thing. Pepper is big on me calling her mom now. Like not even Morgan being born changed what I called her but now it’s all Mom this and you are my son. This whole getting kidnapped thing is wigging me out because they have become parents and I don’t know how to handle this trip.”

“It will be over before you know it,” Harley said.

“I kinda don’t want it to end, but I also miss the two of you. I wish you both could have come,” Peter said. 

“We needed bonding time,” Harley said. 

“Yeah, when you come back you will think Harley is a different person,” Harry said. 

“I am not changing who I am for Peter,” Harley said.

“Good,” Peter said. “I like you that way you are.”

“I love you too,” Harley said.

“Love you,” Harry said.

“I miss you both. I got to go. Mom said time up,” Peter said. Peter hung up and the two looked at each other. 

“Should we tell him when he gets back?” Harley asked.

“I don’t think we should tell him,” Harry said. “What if he gets jealous?”

“Peter is literally dating the two of us. Why would he get jealous?” Harley asked.

“What if he doesn’t want us to date?” Harry said. Harley didn’t think about that but he figured they should at least tell Peter.

“We have to tell him after a few dates though,” Harley said. Harry agreed as the two of them went back to watching movies and cuddling. The occasional kiss happened between the two. 

~

It had been a month and Peter still didn’t know about Harley and Harry. Harley was beginning to worry as he waited for Harry to arrive at the cafe. It was a usual coffee date before Harley’s internship and Harry’s art class, which his father did not know about. Harry got there and kissed Harley’s cheek before sitting with the other boy and complaining about his father. Harley smiled as Harry showed him some of his artwork. The two didn’t notice the boy who walked in and froze as the two talked. Harley kissed Harry before he left to head for his internship. The other boy who had seen everything left. Peter didn’t know why they didn’t tell him but he needs to get some air. Peter laid in his bed holding on to the elephant stuffed animal that Pepper had gotten him when he was five. He had been struggling with sleeping then. Pepper had said the elephant would help him and even now he preferred to cuddle with something before he went to bed. Pepper came in after a while to see him. 

“Something happened?” She asked him.

“I just found out something that two people were keeping from me. I thought they were just busy with the end of the school year but instead, they were going behind my back…” Peter stopped and realized he had done the same thing. “They went behind my back, but the worst part is that I was a shitty person and did the same thing but when they found out they got made. I understand how they felt but it doesn’t make it right.” Pepper seemed confused.

“Care to tell me what they did?” Pepper asked.

“Please don’t judge me,” Peter said. 

“I would never judge you,” Pepper said. 

“I was dating both Harley and Harry. When they found out Harley broke it off, but then we got back together and they both know I am dating them both,” Peter said. “I just saw them on a date at a cafe before my internship with Dad and Harley and I just couldn’t go knowing that Harley was going to be there.”

“Maybe you should talk to them about it?” Pepper said. “I think the three of you are perfect for each other but you all need to talk about these things.” Peter nodded as he cuddled the elephant. Pepper pulled her nephew, who had practically become her son over the years, closer to her. 

~

Peter was pacing. He had invited them both over to talk. His dad had seen him and looked worried about his son.

“Tutto a posto?, Bambi?” Tony asked.

“Sto bene, Dad,” Peter said. Tony nodded but he was still worried as he left to find Pepper. Pepper would know if something was wrong with Peter. Harley and Harry arrived and smiled to see Peter.

“You alright?” Harry asked.

“Come posso stare bene quando mi stai mentendo?” Peter asked.

“What?” Harley asked.

“I’m not alright,” Peter said. “Why didn’t you both tell me?” Harley and Harry seemed confused by what Peter meant. 

“Did we miss something?” Harley asked.

“No, I was the fool here,” Peter said. “You both were questioning this from the beginning but then when I come back you both are distant because you can’t bother to tell me you two are dating each other behind my back.” Harley and Harry realized what this was really about.

“Oh, Peter,” Harry said.

“We didn’t tell you because we didn’t know how you would react to finding out that we were dating each other,” Harley said. 

“You aren’t leaving me?” Peter asked.

“No,” they both said.

“We should have told you,” Harry said. 

“No more secrets,” Peter said. 

“We won’t hide anything else from you,” Harley said. “But you have to be honest with us as well.” Peter nodded as the other two boys pulled him into a hug. The three sat there for a bit before they planned to go out and get dinner so they could figure everything out. Peter smiled as his two boys talked about dates with Peter. He didn’t think anything could change his mood from being this happy. He was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm learning French not Italian right now so if the translations are off it is because the site I'm using may have got something wrong. Sorry. 
> 
> Italian Translations: 
> 
> Je veux t'embrasser - I want to kiss you
> 
> Tutto a posto - you okay
> 
> Sto bene - I’m fine
> 
> Come posso stare bene quando mi stai mentendo? - How can I be alright when you are lying to me?


	5. The Boys Are Alright For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes to some realizations but his relationship with Harry and Harley is fine.

Peter, Harley, and Harry got into a time where everything was bliss. Peter was happy and so were the other two. They all didn’t have to worry about everything as their friends were really accepting once they found out. Peter was more worried about his dad finding out but he figured if Pepper was okay with it then Tony would be. Besides, he wanted his son to be happy. Tony had been curious about which of the boys he was dating. He never said anything because Tony wanted Peter to come to him about it. Tony had been watching the three and they all seemed close. He was thinking back to when Peter was hiding that he was dating Harry. 

“Dad,” Peter said when Tony was in his head.

“How long until you tell me which one you are dating?” Tony said. 

“Why does it matter?” Peter said.

“I just want to make sure you are happy,” Tony said.

“Then you will understand when I come to you and tell you,” Peter said. He seemed annoyed. Tony smiled.

“I’m sorry, Bambi,” Tony said. Peter seemed to see how much he understood.

“I care about them and I don’t want either to get hurt,” Peter said. “Pepper has been great about making sure about that.” Tony was confused for a bit before the realization kicked in. Peter wasn’t just dating one of the boys, he was dating both of them.

“Peter, how long have you been dating both of them?” Tony asked.

“A while now,” Peter said. Tony was worried now. If Norman was looking into Peter or watching his own son, he may already know. 

“Peter, can we talk about something?” Tony asked, moving to the couch in the lab. Peter sat by his dad worried. He didn’t know what his dad was going to say but he expected the worst. 

“I know it’s not conventional but we all love each other and you always said that love is love so I thought it would be acceptable,” Peter said.

“Bambi,” Tony said. “I don’t care who you are dating, but I did worry about you dating Osborn.” 

“Why?” Peter asked.

“When you were taking in, I made a clause in my will that says that if you marry into money that you can’t get Oscorp,” Tony said.

“I’m not even thinking about marriage,” Peter said confused.

“When you started dating Harry, Norman and I talked about the two of you. It was a deal in case you two got serious,” Tony said. Peter looked at his dad worried.

“What type of deal?” Peter asked. 

“Norman and I agreed that if you two were still dating when you are twenty-five that the both of you would be married,” Tony said. Peter jumped up and started ranting about how that was not legal. 

“Why?” Peter asked.

“I wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t try something. I saw how you cared about Harry and I couldn’t… I should have been more understanding but I knew that you dating Osborn could lead to us losing everything and I couldn’t let you lose everything,” Tony said. Peter realized for the first time that Tony had his reason. Shitty reason, but for reasons.

“Why didn’t you change it?” Peter asked.

“Pepper set it up so that only my blood kids get everything,” Tony said. “You would still get stuff but Morgan would get most everything.” 

“Why not change it though?” Peter asked. “What if another kid comes along?” Tony froze as if Peter said the wrong thing.

“Peter,” Tony said. “No one would ever replace you, buddy.” 

“I know,” Peter said. Tony smiled as his son sat by him soaking in the news. He didn’t want to get married. He didn’t want a wedding. He just wanted an apartment with Harry and Harley. “So would I get SI now that I am not getting married?” 

“That is up to you, Morgan, and Harley. But I don’t plan to be dying anytime soon,” Tony said.

“I hope you live for another hundred years,” Peter said. 

“Me too,” Tony said. “Now we have a project to finish before your boyfriends get back.”

“You aren’t, go to embarrass me now that you know?” Peter asked.

“You say that as if I haven’t been already,” Tony said. Peter groaned as Tony laughed at his son. Peter smiled though. He had his dad. He had a family and two loving boyfriends. Everything was good.

~

Peter knew Harry needed to know about the deal. He had pulled him aside to talk. He knew that Harley would complain about the deal so he rather the other boy didn’t find out about it. 

“Our dads did what?” Harry asked.

“They made a deal so that if we were still dating at twenty-five that we would have to get married,” Peter said.

“I don’t ever want to get married though,” Harry whined. “I want to be single for life with you and Harley.”

“I understand that, but your dad and my dad were making plans because they thought it was in our best interest,” Peter said. 

“I hate my dad,” Harry said. “How are things with Tony?” 

“He is actually being awesome about the whole thing and he feels bad for forcing this one us. He is actually against it. Well for the most part,” Peter said.

“For the most part?” Harry asked.

“He has something in his will that says if I get married into money then I lose my chances at getting SI,” Peter said. Harry laughed. 

“Your dad just saw this as an opportunity to say screw you to Norman,” Harry said. 

“I guess,” Peter said. “I can’t believe he has it set so only Morgan gets anything even if she gets married.”

“So because you’re adopted, you get less than your sister,” Harry said.

“I guess,” Peter said. 

“It is so weird that Tony is not your bio dad because you both look so much alike,” Harry said. 

“Don’t get me started on how you act like him at times.” Peter thought about it. He was similar to his father in some ways, but that was because he spent many years with the man.

“I was surprised myself, but explains why he wasn’t the best father in the world,” Peter said. Harry saw how Peter was getting sad by the topic. 

“How about we have a cuddle party?” Harry said. Peter nodded as they went to find Harley.

“Oh I forgot to tell you both,” Peter said once Harley had joined them. “Dad knows we are all dating and he is fine with it. Actually he was more than fine with it.”

“That is great!” Harley said before kissing both boy’s cheeks before going to make popcorn. The other two cuddled on the couch waiting for Harley to join them.

~

Malibu, CA; December 2000

Mary looked at the test again. It had been a month since she saw him. Her family would think she was a slut. That was the rumors with women who slept with her ex-boyfriend. She hadn’t been okay with her new relationship and it was so new that a child would ruin things for both of them. Mary went to the only person that would know what to do. She found her quickly. 

“Pepper,” Mary said as Pepper pulled the crying Mary into a hug.

“What’s wrong?” Pepper asked.

“I’m pregnant,” Mary said. Pepper was surprised by the confession but she knew she would do anything for this child. She would protect her niece or nephew. 

“How did Richard take it?” Pepper asked. Mary looked at her like she was joking.

“How am I supposed to tell him?” Mary asked.

“The baby is his, right?” Pepper asked.

“I don’t know,” Mary said. 

“What do you mean by you don’t know?” Pepper asked.

“I mean my last boyfriend and I were really active and I don’t think this child is Richard’s,” Mary said. Pepper looked upset at Mary. 

“Will you tell the other man?” Pepper asked.

“No, not unless Richard and I break up. I want to have a family and he wasn’t ready for one.” Mary said. Pepper seemed to understand.

~

Malibu, CA; September 2001

Pepper held Peter close as the doctor ran the test again. The doctor looked at her with shock on his face. 

“Miss, this proves that the man whose DNA we tested is not his father,” the doctor said. Pepper was not so surprised. 

“Would we be able to figure out who his father is?” Pepper asked. “In case my nephew ever wants to know.”

“I can look into it for you,” the doctor said. “The boy would have to just donate some blood so we can continue the testing.” Pepper agreed to it. She knew that his father didn’t know that he had a son but he may want to know about the son one day. 

“If you get the results can you place this letter and seal them in an envelope. I plan to give them to him when he is eighteen if we ever tell him the truth or if he finds out,” Pepper said. The doctor agreed as he took the note as well. 

~

Malibu, CA; November 2002

Pepper debated about opening the envelope and just finding out the truth but she knew that it was Peter’s place to find out. So she placed the envelope in a vault in the penthouse with instructions to Tony about the contents of the envelope. The man seemed to understand. She didn’t tell him that the man that Mary was dating wasn’t Peter’s father or the fact that she did not know who Peter’s father was. She figured the secrets would stay buried and it did. Later in 2012, when the house went up in flames, the vault sunk to the bottom of the ocean, and the paperwork in it was mostly saved. The letter was the only thing to get ruined. The secret was to die in the ocean. The truth about Peter James Stark was thought to have been that. A secret. No one would expect the boy to ever think that Richard could possibly not be his father. The man was the only one that had been with Mary or so everyone was thought to believe at that moment in time. 

~

New York; Present Day

Peter couldn’t get the words that Harry said out of his head. The public had always seen him as Tony’s son. He was an exact replica so how did he look like one man but not another. Richard had lighter hair with green eyes where Peter had dark hair and brown eyes. Maybe he had looked like his mother. Peter went to find Pepper and asked about his mother. Pepper smiled as she pulled out pictures of Mary. Peter could see himself in her, but she was again lighter hair with blue eyes. It didn’t fit. He may have looked more like a grandparent but he didn’t understand why they wouldn’t just tell him that. Peter decided to investigate his family. He looked up pictures of everyone in his family. He could see where he looked like Mary’s side but he could not connect himself at all to Richard’s side. 

“Hey FRIDAY?” Peter asked.

“Yes, Mini Boss,” FRIDAY said.

“Can you run a DNA test between me and Richard Parker?” Peter asked. “And don’t let Dad know.”

“Of course. Will there be anything else?” FRIDAY asked. Peter froze. What if he was right? Then maybe there was a small chance.

“Run another test between me and Dad and like before no one can know about the test. No matter the results. He wanted to tell everyone themselves, no matter what the results were. Peter worked on a secret project that he was keeping from his dad. He heard the ding and got up and pulled up the results of both tests. Peter looked at them again to confirm what he was seeing as he just sat there for a minute to think about it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Understand Me, the final fic will be posted starting next week!


End file.
